wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Xothea Gear Division
The Xothea Gear Divisions, are an Astra Millitarum force. Hailing from the Hive World Xothea, the Gear Divisions are known for the strong camaraderie, courage and heavy armour units, the Gear Divisions have fought against many foes of man in unity and iron will. Among the regiments is one that serve as Tempestus Scions, known as the Iron Rangers. History The Great Crusade Xothea was a Civilised World that had survived the Age of Strife. While nowhere as advanced as Maccrage, Xothea still possessed potent technology, making them capable of short space travel. The planet was eventually met by the Salamanders Legion and the Expedition Fleet of the Great Crusade. The ruler of the Xothea at the time, met with the Primarch Vulkan and, after being impressed by Vulkan's nobility and the description of the Imperium, had Xothea join the growing human empire. In a short time, Xothea had supplied the Great Crusade with soldiers and war machines. Primarily, these forces fought alongside the Salamanders, developing a great respect for the Legion's tactics and beliefs. It is said that Vulkan's personality greatly inspired the people of Xothea and later helped decide their fate in the Horus Heresy. The Horus Heresy The 44th Reformation Homeworld Notable Campaigns Regimental Organizations Regimental Combat Doctrine Wargear Common Wargear Tempesuts Scions Wargear Vehicles Common Vehicles As a force that focuses mainly on the use of armour and artillery, the Gear Divisions possess a large number of armoured vehicles to support their infantry. Most notably, they possess a large number of Leman Russ Battle Tank variants, and even Baneblades. Following this are various artillery vehicles such as the Praetors, Hydras, Manticores, Wyverns, Minotaurs and Basilisks. And naturally the Gear Division Regiments make use of the Chimeras Transports, Sentinel Walkers, Taurox Armoured Personal Carriers, Hellhound Flame Tanks, Salamander Recon Tanks, Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, Gorgon Armoured Assault Transports, Trojan Support Vehicles and Atlas Recovery Tanks. Even the rare Destroyer Tank Hunter is used by the regiments of Xothea. Such a diversity of war machines grants the Gear Division Regiments a number of heavy firepower to overwhelm their foes with ease. The Gear Divisions have few aircrafts. The ones they use are the Valkyrie Airborne Assault Carriers for aerial transport and in rare cases, drop deployments and insertions. Following that, the Guardsman of Xothea will receive air support from Vendetta Heavy Gunships when ground vehicles are not available. Even the Valkyrie Sky Talons are utilized by the Gear Divisions for transporting vehicles to reinforce infantry. Tempestus Scions Vehicles Like other Storm Trooper Regiments, the Iron Rangers make use of limited vehicles when on the battlefield. Their primary one is the Taurox Prime Armored Personal Carriers that will transport them safely into the thick of the battlezone. However, the Iron Rangers also tend to use Scout Sentinels and Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles in battle too, finding their mobility and speed extremely useful during campaigns. For air force, The signature aircraft of the Iron Rangers is the Valkyrie Airborne Assault Carriers to lead them to the frontlines. Notable Gear Division Regiments Gear Division Regiments *'25th Gear Division Regiment': *'27th Gear Division Regiment': *'43rd Gear Division Regiment': *'55th Gear Division Regiment': *'100th Gear Division Regiment': *'114th Gear Division Regiment': *'212th Gear Division Regiment': *'609th Gear Division Regiment': *'662nd Gear Division Regiment': *'646th Gear Division Regiment': Iron Ranger Regiments *'44th Gear Division "Iron Ranger" Regiment': The legendary regiment who helped defeat the rebels on Xothea during the Horus Heresy, those selected to serve the named Iron Rangers, or the 44th Gear Division Regiment, are the elite soldiers ever born from Xothea. Unlike other Tempestus Scions, the Iron Rangers are welcomed allied for their fellow Xotheans, as they form the deadly blade of the armoured force of the Gear Divisions, laying waste to powerful foes, destroying important structures and defenses. Notable Guardsmen of the Xothea Gear Divisions *'General Maurice Gerriton': A hero to the people of Xothea, General Maurice Gerriton was a part of the Imperial Army who led his regiment, the 44th, against the rebels on Xothea during the Horus Heresy. It was Maurice who united the many loyalists across the planet and later prevailed over the traitors long before Horus was killed over Terra. Because of his efforts, Maurice is hailed as a Saint to Xothea and his regiment became the Iron Rangers, the Storm Troopers of Xothea. Regiment Appearance The Regimental uniform of the Gear Divisions is much similar of the Cadian Shock Troops, except with both a dark and light shade of grey. Officer uniforms are also adorned with markings and badges to identify their rank. Many Guardsmen of the Gear Divisions also wear the Cadian-Pattern Helmet with the visors being round and blue. The Iron Rangers also wear the same style of helmet, while also following the standard wargear of the Storm Troopers, with the colours the same as the other Gear Division Regiments. Regimental Insignia The symbol of the Gear Divisions is a light grey shield in the background, while having a cog in front of it in a darker shade with a skull at the center of the cog. Regimental Markings Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Xothea Gear Divisions About the Xothea Gear Divisions Category:Astra Militarum Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments Category:Militarum Tempestus Regiments Category:Primarch11